Escape from the Treacherous Mountain
'Escape from the Treacherous Mountain '''is the 5th episode in ''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin series. Plot Summary The episode begins with Teddy leading Grubby, Gimmick, Arin, and Aruzia in search of The Airship. As they wallk, Teddy recognizes a building to be the same one off the treasure map, the building in which the treasure is supposedly stored. Arin cuts away some vines blocking the opening, and the group goes inside. Once inside, Teddy finds a door on which the other half of The Medallion rests on. After connecting his piece with the one upon the door, the message "Only the Pure of Spirit may find the Treasure of Knowledge" becomes clear, and the door to the vault of treasure opens. As they admire the treasure, a table of stone begins to rise from the floor. The five gather around the table and take note of The Crystals that have appeared on it. Each finds that the crystals have a special word on them, like "Imagination" or "Honesty", with Teddy's Crystal reading "Friendship". Meanwhile, the Gutangs have taken notice of Princess Aruzia's disappearance. They ring a huge gong, sounding the alarm, and causing the group to run once again for the safety of The Airship. Once gone, Tweeg and L.B. sneak inside the building to steal all the treasure. While Tweeg and L.B. enjoy the treasure, the five are unable to reach The Airship due to a squadron of Gutangs chasing them off with spears. After much running, however, the group barely makes it onto the ship. While flying away, Teddy and Gimmick discover the real map that Tweeg had accidentally left aboard. They then realize that the old woman they had taken on earlier was Tweeg. The Gutangs up their defense, catapulting huge boulders and spears towards the Airship. Just before they can get out of range, however, a huge rock smashes into the back of the ship, completely tearing out the rudder. The Gutangs then launch a huge grappling hook, essentially tethering and pulling the Airship to the city. As the ship comes closer and closer, the Gutangs get to their Flying Machines and take off into the sky. Quickly, Teddy grabs the slingshots that he and Arin made earlier, and fires huge globs of Grubbt's Root Stew at the Gutangs. The sticky substance subsequently clogs up the sensitive propellers of the Flying Machines, rendering them unable to fly properly. This works well until the Gutangs ready their second wave, and the five start to run out of stew. Suddenly, the group sees the Wooly What's-It climbing up towards the city. Being much bigger than the Gutangs, Wooly is able to run through the line of machines and disable them and the warriors. Arin hits one of the remaining flyers, but is unable to stop him before he shoots an arrow into the airbag of the ship. Grabbing the very last of the root stew, Teddy climbs up to the bag and seals the leak. Still fighting the Gutangs, Wooly leaps onto a machine as it tries to circle the Airship. Knocking it from the sky, the machine cuts through the tether holding the Airship down. Both Wooly and the flying machine go tumbling down the cliff off the city. After successfully breaking free, the group head down to the bottom of the cliff where Wooly lies. Excited that he is alive and well, Arin asks what the Wooly What's-It would like in return for helping them defeat the Gutangs. Wooly declares that he has already gotten his reward by meeting the Princess Aruzia. Arin suggests that Teddy, Grubby, and Gimmick should keep The Crystals they found in the city, and Teddy believes that they are worth more than the treasure anyway. This claim turns out to have weight, for as Tweeg and L.B. attempt to take a cartload of treasure, it disappears into thin air once they try to leave with it. The five board the Airship once more, and head in the direction of King Nogburt's Castle, returning Princess Aruzia home at last. Category:Episodes